Moment of Passion
by Charlmeister
Summary: Thor goes to Loki's cell, facing the last person he'd ever want to see again after his betrayal, to ask for help. But he ends up doing more, than just asking for help. (Again, apologies for my piss poor summary.) Thor x Loki.


_Pairing: Loki x Thor_

_Type: One shot_

**_A/N: This is my first slash fiction. I was pretty excited to write it, I've never explored this kind of eroticism and it was fun to write, especially because the idea was so fresh since I watched Thor 2 last night. I've used a canon scene and the dialogue isn't verbatim, I've twisted and screwed it up to make the scene work in a way I find it only possible for these two to have some smexy fun times. _**

**_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^.^/_**

Loki paced the expanse of his cell room. His bones felt fatigued but there was still too much rage that kept him moving. His breathing was still heavy and he ignored the pain that caused his feet to tremble. They were bleeding from the pieces of wood that had pierced the soles of his feet but he didn't care. The more pain he felt, was the more it absorbed his need to cry out.

An already overturned chair was in his reach and he threw it against the far end of the wall. It splintered on impact. He stared at it, and then sank to the floor against the wall. He now felt spent, as if that one burst of energy had sucked the vestiges of his wrath from him.

He had hoped to see her one more time. To apologize for how obtuse he had been the last time she had come to visit his cell. Even if she hadn't actually been there. The fact was she had come. And he had shown her no gratitude. Everything had been consumed by his bitterness. He knew that now. He had known it. But he was stuck in his own ways. In his own perceptive – as she had so put it.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and he quickly set up an illusion of his cell when he sensed it was Thor. He paced; hands behind his back and slowly came to a stop when he saw him come closer.

He smirked and leaned forward a little. "Look. My brother has decided to grace me with his presence. What did you come for? To gloat? To laugh? To-"

"Enough. I come to…ask of you a favor." Thor looked at him. He hadn't come down to the prison when Loki had been put here. He seemed fine, comfortable – even. But Thor knew better. He knew Loki. Knew this setup. His façade.

"What do you want from me?"

Thor said nothing for awhile. "Remove it."

"What?"

"Remove it, Loki." His voice dipped an octave and became more serious – Loki hadn't even thought his voice possible of going any deeper.

The illusion slowly disappeared, recoiling into the real void and disarray of Loki's cell. He was on the floor; his hair disheveled and his clothes worn. His feet were bare, dried blood and dust caked to his soles and Thor felt the slightest shift in his stomach – seeing his brother like this. He steeled quickly against it.

Someone as wicked as him, deserved no sympathy – save mercy. And even in this state, Loki still smiled that Cheshire smile of his that easily set Thor on edge.

"You must be really desperate to come to me for a _favor_. Don't you think if you had come any sooner, I could have saved her?"

Thor's brows knitted together in momentary confusion before his eyes darkened with understanding. "And what would you have done? Where is your power?"

"I could have done great things. I could have saved her. I had her power. She shared it with me. You have no idea what I could have done. You still underestimate me, _brother_." He spat the word harshly and for a moment, glared at him. And all the hatred was back, the anger and the jealousy. It made his chest heave for a second but he suppressed it with his control. _Control._ He was always in control of his bearings. And though it proved a struggle now, he could muster control. A certain skill that Odin always overlooked, a certain skill he knew he honed better than Thor ever could.

"You could have done nothing for her. What would you have done? Elude yourself out of this cell?"

"Who put me here? Who put me here?" His voice raised, almost sounding manic and a vein bulged in his neck, spittle flew from his mouth. He was now on his feet, advancing on Thor. "Who put me here?"

"You put yourself here! If you hadn't betrayed me. Betrayed us all, then you would not be spending your days here. Laying yourself to waste."

"You're the waste. All that strength. All this…glory, wasted on your worthlessness. You couldn't even save your own mother. YOU betrayed her, brother."

Thor's hand shot out, the back of it slamming hard against Loki's cheek. The impetus sent him into the wall and he fell to his knees. His bottom lip was split and he touched his tongue to the wound, tasting the tanginess of his own blood. He wiped his lip and smiled smugly at him.

"Oh dear. What do you try to prove now?"

Thor hauled him up by the front of his shirt and shoved him back into the wall. He stared at him hard, his jaw clenched as he looked over Loki's face. His apathetic eyes. His bleeding lip. The stray strands of hair that fanned across his face. His beguiling and charming face. He shouldn't have slapped him. He hadn't wanted to hurt him. But there had been no other choice.

"Is this how you felt?" he asked this softly, looking into his eyes. Loki frowned at him, his brows drawn up in confusion and he licked his lips.

The motion drew Thor's attention and he watched his tongue curl over his bottom lip then back, his lips hiding it from view. There was a strange sensation that rushed through him and he thought himself mad for the image that just came to his head. He wanted to move away from Loki – from the devil grip that glued him to where he stood and how close – but couldn't.

"What you just felt couldn't even scratch the surface, of what I've had to contain living with your family, Thor."

Loki's breath fanned his face and he looked at him, his own lips parted, his breathing labored. "You shouldn't have done it Loki. You shouldn't have betrayed me." He said it on a quick exhale of breath and pressed his lips to his in a hard kiss.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise and his hands balled into fists, shoving into Thor's chest to push him back but the bulk of him wouldn't be moved. Thor grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides. He bit at his lip and licked at the wound – almost with a tender stroke – before his tongue plunged into Loki's mouth, tasting the blood and essence of him. He pressed against him then turned him, pushing him flat against the wall – sandwiching him there.

Loki's struggles weakened and he found himself echoing Thor's heavy pants, moving against him on his own will as Thor's hand smoothed over the front of his shirt and down to his trousers. It was the anger, their hatred for each other that panned out to sexual energy of frustration. That's what they both believed for the moment. The notion of this lost the weight of taboo. It didn't matter now.

This was all that mattered. Loki wanted it. Thor wanted it. They weren't thinking. They didn't care to think.

Thor ran his hand up beneath the thin shirt and almost ripped it. His fingers found Loki's nipple. It was hard and he squeezed it between his fingers. Loki gasped out and braced his hand against the wall. He didn't want to find it pleasurable, but when Thor squeezed harder, he heard himself – in some distant realm, he wanted to think – moaning from how good that alone felt.

He turned his head and Thor's lips trailed up from his neck and to his lips. They kissed deeply and Loki's hands reached behind him to blindly find the fastenings of Thor's trousers. But Thor's armor was in the way. Thor shoved his hands away and shed his own armor, coming back to Loki, his hard chest pressing into his back as he blew down Loki's neck.

He reached around and grabbed his crotch, rubbing it hard, making Loki moan louder. Thor's large hand cupped his mouth, pulling his head back so he could look at him.

"Quiet! Quiet." He softened the harsher tone he'd used at first and looked down as he unfastened the snap of his trousers and slipped his hand inside, past his underwear to cup his hard flesh. Loki's eyes rolled over into his head then his eyelids shut. His moans were silenced in Thor's palm and his hips moved on its own – up and down, up and down – against Thor's slow and firm strokes. His thumb glanced the tip, clearing the drops that leaked out and his own hips bucked against Loki's back.

Loki's shoulders trembled and he reached behind him and cupped Thor. His chest shuddered from the feel of him. His strength and the evidence of his arousal. He stroked it and Thor released a soft, strained groan against his ear.

They continued like that for a moment until their control snapped. Thor shoved Loki's hand away and yanked his trousers down, just past the flesh of his buttocks then shoved down his own. He pushed Loki up against the wall and cupped himself as he guided himself inside Loki.

Loki stiffened, feeling him enter him and his lips came apart, releasing a shocked gasp.

"Relax. Just relax." Thor pushed the words from behind clenched teeth, strained groans punctuating the words from how tight Loki was. He expected it. Even though there hadn't been much thoughts going through the mess desire had made of his brain, it was the one conscious thought he had.

He went slowly, even as the muscles reflexively sought to reject this intruder, he pushed. Loki grabbed at the wall and squeezed his eyes shut then cried out when Thor moved all the way in.

They stayed motionless for a moment. Thor kissed his shoulder and moved the hair from the back of his neck to kiss there.

Loki took a few breaths and then said, in a quiet voice, "Move."

And Thor obeyed him. His strokes were slow at first then became surer with each moan that issued from Loki. He ran his hands up his sides, around to his chest and down to cup his erection. He stroked him, doubling the pleasure that he could give Loki. He didn't know how long he would last but he wanted it to last long enough.

Loki was so tight around him, warm and pulsing. His forehead dropped against Loki's shoulder as he bucked. He was shuddering, trying to push back his orgasm to last longer. He wanted this pleasure to last for as long as it could. Last so it could drain the vestiges of his anger and sadness. He pumped Loki hard and fast. He was moaning louder and Thor couldn't contain how loudly his own groans became.

Steady strokes, he exchanged for faster and harder thrusts – matching the movement of his hand. Loki pushed back against him and arched. Gods, he'd never felt anything so good. He'd never entertained the thought of such actions – much less with his brother – and here he was.

What would their mother think? Her face would be stricken from the shock; from the disgustingness of this. But right now, it felt too good for him to care about his obstruction of morality. He had none to begin with. He'd lost it ages ago. His soul was already damned to hell. And he loved this bit of pleasure. Even if it came from someone he despised. For the moment, he liked his brother.

His stomach clenched as the muscles in his cock tightened from Thor's strokes and he could feel him behind him, shuddering against his back. He bit down hard on his lip as he started to come and Thor clamped his hand over his mouth the moment Loki opened his mouth to cry out. He shuddered violently, his chest heaved as spasms rippled through his body and his release triggered Thor's.

He bit into Loki's shoulder, tasting the salt of his damp skin. His loud groans were muffled and each final buck sent sharp shivers up and down his spine. Even with his romp with whores – before Jane – and with Jane, he had never felt such an intense sensation when he climaxed. His toes curled in his boots and his stomach clenched, causing the upper half of his body to bow over in the throes of pleasure every few seconds as the shudders subsided.

His hand fell away from Loki's penis which slowly became flaccid but he remained pressed against him, still recovering. Their pants subsided and with it the passion receded; like the disintegration of Loki's illusions, replaced by the reality of what had just happened between them.

Thor could have jumped back a mile. He sprang away from Loki and stared at him. His face was ridden with disbelief and guilt. His eyes darkened and he let out a "no" to himself. Loki was still against the wall, his back still feeling pressured by the lingering, unseen weight of Thor's body. He collected himself and the silence was almost deafening. So much so that he thought it was better to talk. Even though he knew how Thor would react.

"I see why Jane loves you."

"Shut up," Thor growled. His back was still turned but he turned his head to glance at Loki – his periphery allowing him to see Loki righting his trousers.

"I wonder how she'd feel, about this?"

"I said shut up!" Thor was back over Loki, his hand, like a bar, against his throat – pushing him up against the wall.

Loki's lips twisted up in a cunning smile. "Round two, already?"

Thor shoved away from him, growling loudly his frustration with the man that seemed to not share his remorse or regret for what had just transpired between them. It didn't happen. By the gods, it could **_not_** have happened. What could have overcome him with such strength to make him…

He refused to finish the thought and dressed himself. "I came here to ask your help. The ether rests within Jane and we need to move her before Malekith returns for her. We know he will. You will help us find the portal into the Dark World."

Loki stared at his back, resting back against the wall, his hands folded across his chest as he regarded Thor's squared shoulders. How he stiffened his frame as if attempting to ward off the thought and memory of what just happened.

"To what end? How will that benefit me?"

"I will see to your release from this cell. Your freedom. But if you betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you." He then turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"I think I'd have figured that out for myself. Now fucking me…"

Thor's jaw ticked visibly and his gaze became lethal, his entire stance exuding the threat that if Loki went any further, those words would more than likely be his last.

Loki never backed down from a threat but now, he thought it better to save himself where he stood - on the shattering edge of Thor's favor. "When do we start?"

"I will come for you when the preparations have been made." He started to leave and as he neared the landing to step out into the prison halls, he stopped short.

"This never happened. And it won't happen ever again."

Loki watched his retreating figure and smiled to himself when he turned the corner.

_Oh yes, brother. Yes it will._

_O.o.O.o_


End file.
